A book, Postnatal Development of the Rat Skull, authored by Melvyn J. Baer, Ph.D., James F. Bosma, M.D., and James L. Ackerman, D.M.D. is now in stage of page proofs at the University of Michgan Press, Ann Arbor. The book should be of the press in October of this year.